Of Ever After
by Zarsla
Summary: It all started with a bedroom conversation and a stolen storybook of legends but now Ever After is return to the way it used to be before Milton and Giles Grimm became headmaster, and boy is that change different. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Intro & Summary

I don't Ever After High or any of it's Affiliates that all belongs to Mattel and there Partners.

I've been inspired and using ideas form other fan fiction stories in this Ever After High fan fiction, and so to make sure I'm not raising any red flags here I go.

Rotbart Von Swharctz, OC, found in_** Tales as Old as Time Should Have been Retired Years Ag**_o by Janet-Mufassa and_** Poising Apple by purplewombat225**_

Narration Board, OC, found in** Tainted Legacies: Villains Don't Live Happily Ever After by **

Plot details found in _**It's My Life by Angel-from-the-Ashes**_

Writers at Ever After High found in _**The writer at Ever After High by emyy250**_

There are other ideas such as the children of the Wizard of Oz and Peter Pan and Myths coming to Ever After High, that will be feature in my story form time to time, that are found in other fan-fictions but I can't pinpoint which ones inspired me to do that exactly.

I've done this to show that we all use bits and pieces of others work, to develop a unique story of our own and while that isn't necessarily good or bad we should acknowledge it and give credit (if we can) when it's do. As well as to cover my butt if someone decides to raise red flags.

Besides the cannon information and the stuff I've named, you're free to use my OC's and Ideas how you wish but please give credit.

Besides that enjoy and re-read the summary if you wish.

**Summary:**

It all started with a bedroom conversation and a stolen storybook of legends but now Ever After is return to the way it used to be before Milton and Giles Grimm became headmaster, and boy is that change different. And with this change, secrets ; the true destines of everyone at Ever After High, new and old alike; and the real Storybook of Legends are reveled. All leading up to the re-try of Legacy Day, in front of all of Ever After, who will sign and who won't? Will either of it be worth it? Just read to find out!


	2. Chapter I

Of Ever After: Royals &amp; Rebels.

Rebels:

Reiza Queen along with her siblings Rotbart and Olivia Von Schwartz, were bouncing on their younger sister, Raven Queen's, bed.

"In a month, I'm going to be crowned princess." Raven stated. She looked up at her siblings, her voice a fear-filled whisper, tears running down her face. "What do I do?"

"Oh, Rae!" Olivia and Reiza exclaimed and dived into give their little sister a hug.

While Rotbart over in front of the girls in a spinning chair, with a pipe in his mouth and a therapist couch on the side of him.

"Raven, step into Psychiatrist Rotbart office and tell me all your troubles." He said in his Russian accent.

Raven rolled her eyes. "But... If I become the Queen of the Kingdom of Good and Evil, doesn't that mean I'm following my destiny and If I do what happens to the kingdom? To all those inconcent people, to Cedar, to the . tales. not to mention your tales,-"

"Rae, don't worry about it." Olivia jumped in.

"Yeah will be fine."Reiza added.

"All because we'll have a strong, brilliant queen to see us through."Rotbart added, with his rare grin.

"Guys.." Raven replied wiping tears from her eyes. "Maybe...Maybe...being coronated the crown princes of the Kingdom of Good and Evil, is not such a bad thing after all.'

The door slammed open, "Raven I need your help some stole the storybook of legends!" Apple White yelled with a frantic-hurried look all over her face and body.

* * *

Royals:

Apple White's day was going well enough. The only kink in today was the fact that she left her all time favorite CD and shampoo in her room. So she left Briar's and Ashylnn's room and went to hers. While walking to her room she took a misstep and fell into a secret passage that took her out of the dormitories and into the school building, more specifically, into Headmaster Grimm's office. It had the stereotypical late-night class room feel, creepy shadows to scary away trouble making student, a outside lock on the door, large creepy windows and... a flash conveniently located right next to the secret entrance way.

"Thank Grimm, this light was here." Apple spoke out loud, with a flick of her hand the room was enveloped with light. Apple began heading towards the door, when someone, a hooded figure, jumped in through the window, and lifted the glass case where the storybook of legends was, and removed it. In it's place a similar looking book was placed the only difference, between the storybook of legends was the fact that there was a rainbow shine to it, instead of a pinkish-purplish one.

"Hey!" She called out.

But it was too late the hooded figure was out the window and running. Apple White knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

Rebels:

Raven Queen, her siblings and her friends were scouring every nook and secret passageway and cranny of Ever After High. However the longer they search the more futile it became, and soon the rays of dawn was shining on everybody.

And then came a loud _POOF. _And on the top of the highest building of Ever After High was a silhouette of a group of people, but everyone knew who they were and everyone shivered, for_ them_ to come _here _meant that the shit just went down and someone, was going to take the fall.

"Students and Faculty of Ever After High, we thank you for your dedication to your stories, but we some troubling news we liked to share, the Storybook of Legends that was supposedly stolen was a fake, and the hooded figure was doing a job for all of us by placing the real one back in it's place, however there are drastic measures that must be taken and that will be reveled in 30 minutes in your assembly hall, or for those who are bit overwhelmed by this information, your auditorium. Please get dressed in normal day attire and we will see you there. So says the Narration Board!" And with that they were gone and everyone was rushing to their rooms to get and the auditorium to get to see what the narration board decided to do.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo, Narrator! It's me, Maddie, Maddie Hatter?"

"Oh hey Maddie! How's it going?"

"What a minute...you're not the Narrators I know...who are you, did you send them down a rabbit hole?"

"No, Maddie it's me."

"You're not me, you silly goose, I'm Maddie and you're a narrator, just not the the usually ones, so who are you?"

"Brooke!"

"Well why didn't you say so? Hey, what's up with your voice?"

"I'm covering for my parents though I'm not-"

"Oops Spoilers!."

"Ooh! So your Parents are with my dad and Raven's Parents and Apple's Parents and Cupid's Parents-"

"Maddie! We're not suppose to talk about that, we're not even suppose to know who's parents are with them or if they even have kids or what! Wait, how do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Where my parents are?"

"Because they're apart of the Narration Board and there with my dad and Raven's parents-wait a minute you silly goose, I've shouldn't have told you that!"

"Well duh, Maddie, we're not allow to talk about it and we're their children, no one's suppose to know!"

"About what?"

"Exactly!"

"Now let me get back to the story and you need to head to the auditorium before your late."

* * *

Royals:

Apple sat in-between her BFFA's, Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella. Like most of Ever After High they felt the exhaustion pulling them to their beds, but soon enough they be awake with the incoming news.

The Narration Board appeared on stage hidden, but there. Apple could feel the glare of her parents somewhere in that mass of bodies, while she told her parents of what was happening at school, especially with the Royal-Rebel Conflict, she knew that if the Narration Board came to school, she'd be in trouble.

"Many changes are going to happen here, all because of your...dispute. It is not uncommon for tales to fight and disagree over their shared destinies but it becomes a major problem when we have students refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends, and having unfair treatment among the population. So a few things must have some intervention. First, due their neglect and unwillingness to get help and secure the Rebel-Royal problem, Headmasters Milton and Giles Grimm are on a probation. Their sentence is to have their titles as Headmasters to be stripped from them and instead they will be professors here at the school. Their replacements will be Mara and Genifer Grimm, who will be the new Headmistresses of the school until further notice. As well as, to help this problem of Royals and Rebels, we've decide to go back to the old ways, back when we were students and our parents before us were students, and so on, to let back student who are the next generation of Myths and Writers to study to follow their destinies here, Thus we will merge The schools for Writers and Myths with Ever After, however none of this will happen until after the break. However one more thing must be done, after the break all students, Tale, Myth and Writer will have to re-do this year meaning that their will be no gradation for the fourth-years, no promotion for any years under them. And at the end of next year all repeating 2nd, 3rd and 4th years will have to sign the new storybook of legends. And now because of all of your actions, all children that are Myth, Tale and Writer alike will have to repeat their current year, from nursery-rhyme school to High school, and no new children will start their first year of school next year. That is all. Oh and by the way you guys like every other student in the Ever After School System has the day of. So says the Narration Board!"

Everyone in the auditorium freaked.

* * *

"Whaaaaaat! I have to repeat a whole entire year of school! That's not! That's not fair!"

"Mom, dad, what the hell! Who does that to their kid! Seriously!"

"Brooke, sweet clam down, you've done a good job."

"And it's not our decision, it's the Narration Board."

"Yeah well, you're apart of it!"

"Besides the fact that's a secret. Our personal opinions don't matter, it's about what's best for Ever After."

"That includes holding back every student in Ever After!Low blow, guys, really low blow!"

"Look on the bright side, dear, you did a really good job Narrating the story!"

"Except for the fact that you did talk to Maddie about our other job."

"But besides that, great job."

"Now why don't you go relax and take a nap or two and we'll deal with narrating the rest of the chapter."

* * *

Rebels:

Raven Queen _really_ wanted to freak out with the rest of her classmates but she was way too tired for that. When she got back into her dorm room, she had to force herself to put her PJ's back on and brush her teeth (to avoid halitosis) and plop right back into bed. Her dreams were anything but peaceful.

_"Raven Queen come sign the storybook of legends."_

_Raven walked up to the podium, "I, Raven Queen, daughter... of..." Her key appeared. She took it and unlocked the book. She saw the images fly by. She was crowned queen of the Good and Evil Kingdom, she decided to marry Dexter and made him, her prince consort. Then, she poisoned Apple. And all out war broke through out the Kingdoms of Ever After. Ever After was split between the Kingdoms fighting for Apple and her side and the other was the side of the Kingdom of Good and Evil, and everyone else in the Middle. No one won the war, but everyone who wasn't apart of Apple's Kingdom was apart of Raven's and all the kingdom's looked war torn and broken down, and lots of people dead. Even their parents and their beloved friends. Then it was over. The book was ready to be sign._

_"I am Raven Queen, and I will write my own destiny. My happily ever after starts now!." She slammed the book down and repeated the actions she did on Legacy Day but this time, the Narration board appeared over the audience._

_"Raven Queen for defying your destiny once again! You are here by stripped of your story and banished into the farthest reaches of the world of Ever says the Narration Board."_

_She was falling, falling, falling, down, down,down into a fiery abyss and then..._

Raven jumped out of bed, sweat running down her fore head, she turned to see her clock say it was 1:30 PM. She sighed.

"Just a dream." She saw Apple was still sleeping in bed. She was completely covered by the covers expect for her and look perfectly princess-y. Raven forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom and into her clothes and out the door and out the dormitory and all the way outside to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shope and Haberdashery. Where she got her favorite tea and a piece of cake.

The Mad Hatter came along giving her favorite treats, along with a message.

"Here you go ruler-y bird, a call form the other side of the mirror."

Along with her favorite tea and cake, there was a mini-mirror. It was about 6 inches long and was oval and elegant looking.

"Conversations and mirrors, that need to be hidden should be put in nature far from the civilization."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the Mad Hatter and at her treats. After she was finished she sat deep in the enchanted forest and plug her headphones into the small mirror. Her brow furrowed trying to remember how her parents had taught her how to use the old device.

_Oh right. You have to say the spell, no wonder mom was a fan of it._

"Mirror in my hand, tell me the message form my homeland."

The mirror lite up.

"Name Please."

"Raven Queen."

"Raven Queen...Message will now began."

A man appeared on the screen, dressed in blue and green royal garbs with a bald spot, and a crown on his head. A woman was next to him, with purple and black hair and violet eyes, it was definitely sure were Raven got her looks from.

"Hey sweet," The man, The "Good" King began "First off make sure you give this to your brother and sisters, we have some stuff that we have to tell them, kay!"

"Anyway, dear," The woman, The "Evil" Queen added on. "As you know in a month, it will be your sixteenth birthday, and with comes your coronation as the crown princess of the good and evil kingdom."

"And since the coronation of rulers are one of the few public events and we know you want to celebrate your birthday on your actually birthday, and we don't want to have all the festivities on your birthday so... you'll be coronated the day before your birthday, in the mid-morning and have a coronation ball in the evening" Her father continued on.

"all for the public, of course." Her mother added

"The next day you'll have a birthday ball, for us old folk," The "Good" Kind added on

"And a birthday bash were your the star and queen, that night." The "Evil" Queen finished

Raven couldn't help but simile at that.

"And since it's on break you can do the last minute things here, and maybe have a documentary or a mini-series or a -"

"Vivian!" The "Good" King scolded the "Evil" Queen.

"What, you know we need the publicity and anyway, the minute the news goes out is the minute we'll have every news in crew in all of Ever After banging at our door!"

"Anyway honey," the "Good" King jumped in. "That's all, just make a list of how you want at your birthday bash and who you're bringing over the break."

"Now have a wicked time at school! And don't forget to show, 'em whose boss." The "Evil" Queen signed off, and the mirror went off.

* * *

One Day Later..

Royals:

Apple White's day was going from bad to worse. First the storybook of legends is stolen, then it turned out that it was just a wild golden goose chase, then the Narration Board came, and she had to make sure she was in tip top shape, even though she was extremely exhausted and then they say she has to repeat Legacy Year all over again and on top of that the school was going to be filled to near-capacity. Now, Apple White liked to look on the bright side of things and she did, a repeat in Legacy Year and Legacy Day, meant that the Narration Board was on her side, and agreed that everyone should follow their destines and with Writers coming to school that meant more leeway into what will happen, which means that her destiny was set. But sitting in geografariy, she felt all the negative stuff as her teacher announced.

"Here on the screen is you're new sitting chart."

The sitting chart was based on test scores. The people who did the best were paired up with the ones who did the worst, until they got to the middle.

At the the top of the list was _Apple White &amp; Raven Queen. _

_At least I don't have to move._

Students got up and began changing their seats, their were forty-four students in all and with two pairs at a table, that made 11 tables.

"Hey Apple, Briar, Raven."

Apple looked up and saw Reiza Queen taking a seat and smiling at her. Apple was at a lost for words.

_Did the perfect princess fail the class or is she from-_

Apple wasn't able to finish her though.

"I have your results from your unit intro pop quiz. And for once my predictions are correct! No outliers or anything."

The teacher interrupted her thoughts. The teacher began handing out the pop quizzes, she went around the room and most students reactions were eather, disappointment, signified with an "aw man!"

Apple's table had their test first and Apple had a zero. A big fat zero.

"So how did you guys do?"

"A zero." Briar replied but she didn't really sound disappointed.

"One hundred and twenty." Reiza said every word coming out of her mouth positively happy.

"Me too." Raven said her voice even.

"Now class can you please go over the exam in your groups, and you guys should know the whole spiel about these being your groups and pairs."

"So question one, **_Is it the Kingdom of Good and Evil or Kingdoms of Good and_ _Evil?_**" Reiza asked.

"Well since I got it wrong, it's Kingdom not Kingdoms." Briar said

"Correct!" Reiza replied

"Question two," Apple began. "What is **_The natural and only border for the Kingdom(s) of Good and Evil?_**"

"The River of Purity." Raven said

"Question three, _**What are the names of the Rulers of the Kingdom(s) of Good and Evil?**_" Raven asked

"Well I was to guess and say The Good King and the Evil Queen, but then I remembered that "Good" and "Evil" are sort of like titles, like how my mom's "Snow White", White may be our last name but "Snow", isn't her first name, so I didn't answer. "Apple answered.

"You would've gotten partially credit for it though."Reiza said." However you are correct in your musings, The Rulers of the Kingdom of Good and Evil are Robert "The God" King and Vivian "The Evil" Queen." "

"Question four, _**What Tales and/or Myths are found in the Kingdom(s) of Good and Evil?**_" Briar read of the quiz.

"A lot." Raven replied.

"All the tales by Hans Christian Anderson, Pinocchio, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, All the Plays by William Shakespeare, The three ballets by Tchaikovsky, The Works of Edgar Allen Poe, Frankenstein, Dracula, and Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde." Rotbart answered leaning in from the table next to them.

A few other people were listening in, and almost all was slack-jawed, Apple and Briar included.

"I've probably left off a few but..."

"Those are the noteworthy ones!" Olivia added in

"Final question, _**Who is the Crown Prince(s)/Princess(es) of the Kingdom(s) of Good and Evil?**_" Reiza asked.

Everyone was stumped well... except for the people who were laughing.

"Peas and crackers!" Maddie said in an oddly-delightful voice. "The fifth question is a trick one."

The room was silent than about 10-12 teen busted out laughing, everyone looked at the teens like they grew a second head.

Duchess calmed down and sighed. "The Kingdom of Good and Evil has no official crowned heir because whoever is eligible isn't of age to be crowned."

"And that was worth 40 points, or double the original amount, know can anyone give the 20 point answer?" The teacher intterupted

"So who will be the crowned prince or princess." A student asked

"The answer to that question is the 20 point answer." The teacher said out loud, a bit dry.

Some of the students who were laughing earlier, smirked and stifled giggles.

The silence filled the room even earlier, well except for the sounds mentioned earlier.

"No one, not even for 5 extra credit points."

No one.

"Well then, the future crowned princess of the Kingdom of Good and Evil is Raven Queen."

"Wait!...What!?" At least half of the class (Including Apple and Briar) said.

Yep, Apple White's day got official worst.

* * *

End of Chapter I

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Everyone, I hope you like the story so far. Anyway I have a lot of characters, especially OC's, however, and if you have any suggestions, for what should happen to them or who to put in, while I appericate it, I'm not going to do it untill I'm done with atleast the first arc, which is at least 10 chapters if not more.**

**Besides that I'm slow at writing, plus I won't have my computer until two weeks from now and I have school means, a long update between Chapter 1 and 2.**

**Oh and please excuse any typos (I make a lot, and I have trouble finding all of them)**

**Until**** then,**

**Ciao.**

**~Zarsla**


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: Thanks for all the readings and views, of Chapter 1. Also thanks to_ morganoth_ for faving, and _Yara Touin_ for following. Also to everyone please comment and review. Also sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait. (I know it's long, it's been about a month and two-three weeks).**

* * *

Of Ever After: Monsters, Myths &amp; Writers

Myths:

During her day off, Cupid got summoned back to Mount Olympus. It wasn't weird -to her at least- that she was called back. Her father had seem very anxious when sending her to Ever After High, or at least more so than when sending her to any other school. So of course, on her most recent break she would get called home. And walking the halls of Mount Olympus, she was at ease, the memories of her childhood flooded her mind, and brought an oddly pleasant, yet sad smile on her face. The halls were lined with painting of various renditions of their myths, and she began to do her childhood habit of running her hand along the wall. Soon the those paintings became doors with numbers above them, the apartments.

"Hey C.A..."

"Welcome back C.A.."

"How long are you here, C.A.?"

The myths that were hanging around the apartments greet Cupid on her way home, she smiled politely and wave back.

Soon enough, she landed in-front of the house marked with the numbers _703_

_Home._

Was went through Cupid's mind, and she didn't realize how homesick she was until she was back here at Olympus. She entered the door, and breathed in the smell of breakfast, freshly cooked. Cupid's home was interesting to say the least. Once entered, the first site was the entertainment room; obscured and blocked by a wall was the kitchen, to the left was a glass window leading to the outside, and stairs lead up to Cupid's and Heddie's room, as well as their parent's room. The entire place was the color of a light dirt brown, accented with white columns, and gold trimmings.

"Hey sweetie." A voice called form the kitchen.

Cupid rushed in a saw her dad doing the dishes with breakfast in containers stacked by the fridge. If you looked at Eros and Cupid, you wouldn't think Cupid was adopted. Eros and Cupid both had pale pink skin, Cupid's eyes were a more pinkish version of her dad's red eyes', and her dad's hair was anywhere from a strawberry blonde to an almost black red, compared to her constantly pink hair. They also had the same wings and monster features.

"Hey dad." Pause. "Where's Heddie and mom?"

"At a conference at Heddie's school."

"So will Heddie-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Heddie is not going to your school, it's not her destiny. She-"

"That's not fair!"

"You know only myths go to Ever After High." Pause. Sigh. "And Heddie's not one of them."

"But I am."

"You know... I thought you wanted to follow in my footsteps?"

"I do but..."

"But...?"

Cupid sighed. "Dad, I want to be the next Eros but... my myth...I mean I know...that it's not...but...it..."

"I get it."

"Why don't you come with me, I have some things to do and I have to go to Monster High to finish them."

Cupid smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

"Helloooooo Narrators?"

"..."

"Broooke."

"..."

"Is everyone there or did Cerise or Kitty take you guys some where?"

"..."

"How about some tea and snacks?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine! But don't come to me when you need tea or snacks!"

"..."

"..."

"Is she gone?"

"Hey Brooke!"

"Brooke!"

"Sorry mom, dad!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's continue the story!"

* * *

Monsters:

Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Jackson Jykell and Deuce Gorgon was sitting in Headmistress Bloodgood's office, along with their parents.

"I just don't understand why I or any of us have to go to Ever After High!." Draculaura exclaimed

"For fifteenth hundred time, it's because-"

"Knock, knock, knock." A voice said outside the door.

"Come in." A weary Headmistress Bloodgood replied.

Eros and Cupid walked in. Cupid raised her eyebrows at the scene before her, techncally speaking , she like her friends, had to go to both Monster and Ever After High. The first to teach her about her monster abilities and the second to prepare her for her destiny. However. unlike her friends, neither school would have been her first pick. She would rather go to school with her sister Hedone, or Heddie for short. She, Cupid, could never be herself around anyone, not the monsters or the tales at school, the only time she could be herself was around other Myths. And it wasn't her fault, like her father and all the other myths, that had certian aspects that came out in different worlds. Like how she fell for Dexter, it wasn't because she was in love with him-

* * *

"Wait!"

"Broooooke!"

"Sorry, but Dexpid has been my ship... and they're not together and now I can't belive it! Cupid doesn't even like Dexter and what the fuc-"

"Broooooke!" The narrators screamed.

"Now back to the story."

* * *

Monsters:

"Are we interrupting something?" Eros asked.

"No. just finalizing some transfer papers and such."Bloodgood replied. "This meeting is over and everything is final. Stop arguing." Bloodgood directed at the monsters. "Now, leave. I have business to attend to,"

Frankie, Deuce, Jackson and Draculaura left grumbling while their parents shook their heads. Then they leaned in on the door and listened on the conversation happening in the Headmistress office.

* * *

Myths:

Cupid and Eros sat down and stared at the Headmistress at Monster High.

"As you can understand I'm in a very precarious situation. Your daughter and as you can see some of her friends are the first wave of monster that I'm going to loose to Ever After High."

"I know this, but I and many parents agree that the reason our children came to your school was to deal with their monster side...to come to terms with it before going to Ever After High to accept their destinies."

Cupid winced, wondering what her father's opinion on the Rebel-Royal conflict was.

"I know this but Monster High is going to loose a lot of it's numbers in the up coming years and when others hear of why, well no one's going to come to Monster High, anymore."

"But Headmistress Bloodgood," Cupid interject. _Shit I shouldn't be doing this, dad's sooo not going to be pleased about this. _"I don't see that happening. You make this school a place where you can be whatever and whoever you want to be. I just don't see how kids going to Ever After High, is going to change this."

Headmistress Bloodgood regarded Cupid for a moment, before flicking her eyes at the door.

"I don't like eavesdroppers." She said as the door flew out and Frankie, Deuce, Jackson and Draculaura fell in the room. "Sit, all of you, this should interest you."

"Ever After High and Monster High while both help students discover who they are. They are in ideological conflict. Monster High belives you dictate who you're going to be, not what you are. While Ever After High belives in the reverse, that what you are is going to dictate who you are."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with losing people."

"Many parents wish for their children to follow in their footsteps, and many people take whatever the cost is, and there are many stories, that have monsters as villains or antagonists and a few with monsters as the "Good Guy", many paths that parents can get their kids to follow, paths that the parent wants, not the kid."

"But...but how many monsters in this school-" Frankie began

"About sixty to seventy-five percent, Ms. Stein."

Everyone said a collective "Shit!".

"Now please no more eavesdropping out of you guys, and if you please."Bloodgood said gesturing to the back.

Eros gave a nod. "Cupid?" he inquired from behind him, calling at her to come help him. Cupid followed her father into the room as her friends went out, to go to Ever After High in the next few days. Cupid turned her head to the wall, with it's golden light illumitaing and radiating the room to a golden-yellow.

"Now as you can see, the Love in our world is stabilizing mostly and soon, all that'll be left is Ever After and your consistent, perfectionist maintenance over the..."

Headmistress Bloodgood's voice faded away, as Cupid either fainted or blacked out. She herself wasn't sure and her last memory was, "Cupid!" that her father cried out in sheer horror.

* * *

Writers:

Laura Carroll was sitting in a chair in the resting room, of her family's castle, when one of her best friends, Edward Adam Poe, plopped down right next her and asked.

"So what do you think of going to Ever After?"

Before she could say any word at all, her friends all flooded the room with their various answers.

"It's abloustle awful!" Nora Evers, the future Raven from the Raven, cried out.

"I think it's the perfect start, plus me and Laura can bug, our big sis." Christina Hannah Anderson, aka Laura's older sister, squealed with zeal, mischievousness and joy.

"I can't say whether it's good or bad," Wilma Shakespeare replied. Miriam "Mary" (Bianca) Shelly-(Stoker), (Maria) Briana (Shelly)-Stoker and Perseus "Percy" Shelly-(Stoker), all siblings, agreed with Wilma.

Helena signed out that "She was excited but also nervous about what could happen, and added on that she shouldn't spend too much time on it, or unless her or any of them for that matter would either imagine the worst and they all freak out or imagine the best and have horribly unrealistic expectations of what could happen."

The Grimm siblings, Gwen and Marco, agreed with Helena and promptly stuffed their faces with the various snacks and drinks left for them while their parents talked.

Paul I. Tchaikovsky, aka Tchaikovsky, said "His opinion didn't matter because he had to go any way."

Jane Tenniel, Laura's illustrator, said that "She would follow where ever her beloved, Laura, went even if was the depths of hell." Then promptly kissed Laura on the lips and left everyone flabbergasted and Laura stuttering like an idiot out of embarrassment.

The chuckles of their amused parents laughter at the scene that just unfolded before them caused the writer teens to feel their cheeks redden with heat and embarrassment. Laura's face was filled red. And her parents laughed even harder.

"So how would you guys like to be apart of a...experiment...project...I don't know what to call it but something to help easy the transtion of writers into Ever After High." Mara Grimm asked

"What would we have to do?" Wilma questioned.

"Simple, start school a few weeks earlier that the rest."

"Are you guys in?" Henry Anderson asked.

A round of "Sures","Of courses", "What else am I going to do?", "Why not." and "Duh!" were the only replies. Now how would it all go down is another story.

* * *

End of Chapter II

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is on the short side, 1830 words, sorry about that but I wasn't sure on how to completely introduce everyone and start the beginning of their stories. Note that I'm not even done introducing everything needed for the fairy tales, and the writers may not even be at Ever After High until chapter 5 or 6. Not to mention I have more OC's, thought they're myths and Tales. Not to mention I have the main EAH cast to deal with and the Monster High crew I'm bring in. Also as as a side note, I'm always actively deciding which OC's to introduce and when, because after a while I will have to stop, or it's too much. So you should consider the First Arc to be the Introduction+setting up arc. Though a lot of secrets will be reveled, as well as everyone destinies by the _official storybook of legends._ Oh and you'll find out soon enough how writers fit into this world as well as Myths. Though you should have some more updates since school's officially over for me. Though there may be another long pause between chapters 2 and 3, as I need time to finish planning out this story as it seems it's going to be long, very long. (or at least over 20 chapters.) Also sorry for any typos. (And point out any mistakes I made (though if their spelling please remember I'm American so make sure your not pointing out the mistakes in "American vs British or any other English spellings") and comment/review/PM they make me happy and I promise I won't bite)**

**Until then,**

**Caio**

**~Zarsla**


End file.
